A different life?
by ZammieandPercabeth4ever
Summary: Eragon, Saphira and Camp Half-Blood meet in a whirlwind of confusion, happiness and humor. Please read, second fanfic
1. Chapter 1--When we meet

**I do not own any of the characters, all are Rick Riordan's and Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Eragon and Saphira

I was flying with Saphira when I saw land.

Saphira, land in the sea off that land area! I said

She landed, but couldn't move any farther. I looked to the land and saw a boy with raven black hair and a girl with blonde, curly hair. Ever since my first time in Ellesmera, I could see like an elf, and even at a distance of a few yards, I could see they were holding hands.

The water won't let me go forward, I have never fought this kind of force! Sphira told him

Fly overhead and land closer to the land, you might have a better chance of getting there. I told her.

She flew up, but as she neared the land, arrows came out of the trees and I had to say a command to deflect them into the sea. Saphira landed in the sea, and was able to wade onto land. The raven haired boy raised his hand, and no arrows were fired. Instead, a few archers clambered out of trees, their bows at the ready.

"Who are you? What do you want? and where are you from?" the raven haired boy asked

"Percy, at least let him say who he is, and what dragon he was riding." the blonde girl asked

Saphira growled and I tried to penetrate their minds, but as soon as I tried, rock solid barriers came up around certain parts, shielding them.

"My name is Eragon and this is Saphira, my dragon." I said

"Hey Travis, go get Chiron or Mr.D, try for Chiron." Percy said, then turned to the blonde haired girl "So, Annabeth, what should we do with them, can he see through the Mist?"

"How am I supposed to know if he can see through the mist? He doesn't even look human to me!" she snapped, turning to him.

He gasped, "Annabeth doesn't know something? The end of the world is coming!" Percy said

'Shut Up Seaweed Brain!"

"Fine, do you want to take him into the-" Percy started, but I interrupted.

"What is the Mist? I am part elf and can you you please stop talking about me as though I'm not there!" I said

"Annabeth, I'll let you take this one." Percy said

"The Mist is a veil that shields the truth from mortals." Annabeth explained

"What truth?" I asked her

"Um, Percy you explain that, I'll go check on Travis." She said

"Fine." he said, then muttered under his breath "What's bugging her?"

"Truth..." I prompted him

"Oh, the truth is that we, me and everyone else here are demigods. Children of Greek Gods."

I took a moment to process this then said "Greek Gods? Where am I? I come from Alagaesia!"

He looked confused. "Alagaesia? I've never heard of it? I'll ask Annabeth..."

Just then Annabeth came out of the forest with Travis and a horse with a man's head, and a man wearing a leopard skin shirt tagging along behind them. Percy motioned towards me and said "What are we going to do with him?"

"Oh, whatever, why do I care, I'm going back to drink some diet coke, Peter Johnson, do whatever you want with him. Figure out with Annabelle and Thomas."

Percy sighed, and started chattering to Annabeth in a language I had never heard before.

"Τι πρέπει να κάνουμε με αυτόν?" Percy asked her

"Σας είπα ήδη! Δεν ξέρω" Annabeth answered, obviously exasperated

"Ωραία! Απλά δεν χρησιμοποιούν το μαχαίρι σας για μένα!" He said and everyone around them started to laugh.

"Πάω να πάει έλεγχος για καμπίνα μου, σας βλέπω φύκια αργότερα εγκεφάλου."

"Εντάξει Wise Girl."

She kissed his cheek and walked into the forest, and I saw the blade of a knife sticking out of her jeans. I turned to Percy, "What language were you talking in? I've never heard it!"

He shrugged "It's a dialect of Greek. Everyone here can speak it fluently, that's why they were laughing."

"What did you say?"

"They were laughing because,I, the savior of Olympus am scared of my girlfriend and her knife."

I burst out laughing and Percy just sighed, as if used to being laughed at.

A sudden shout almost ripped my mind apart, and I winced Eragon! They have a hundred-headed dragon here!

Don't do that Saphira! I could just imagine her smirking.

"What happened? You just suddenly winced!" A sandy haired boy beside Percy asked

"Nothing, my dragon was mentally talking to me." I said

The boy's eyes opened wide and Percy took one look at the boy and burst out laughing saying "Connor, you look so funny! I'm sure Samantha Bartner would love to see you like that!"

The boy, Connor, immediately went back to his regular facial expression. "YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Yes I would." Percy replied

Connor started to chase him around the beach, but couldn't catch him. Finally, Percy stopped in front of me and Connor crashed into him, but it seemed to hurt Connor more than it did Percy. Connor took a sword out of a scabbard and Percy laughed

"Really Connor, you think you can beat me?"

Connor gulped as Percy pulled out a pen and took the cap off. It extended into a full length sword. Percy walked about 10 feet back, and just stood there with his sword.


	2. Chapter 2-- Um okay

**All rights go to Christopher Paolini and his editor. That you for making an amazing series**

**Sorry for not adding to this story in such a long time**

Chapter 2

Percy J.

I got a huge surprise when the dragon landed. Don't get me wrong, I've seen a lot of dragons, but this one was huge and had a boy on his back. Only when Annabeth jabbed me did I come to my senses.

"Percy, work with the water." Annabeth said

"Fine Wise Girl." I replied

I started to concentrate and called to my father for help. The dragon seemed to struggle then lifted off and landed closer to the shore. I waved my hand forward and some arrows shot out of the trees, courtesy of the Apollo campers. The boy threw his hand out and said something, so the arrows came flying back at us. They landed in the sea and I raised my hand, the campers clambered out of the trees with the help of dryads. I talked to him and then had a short conversation with Annabeth, chased Connor and just stood there when he charged me. When he was close enough, I raised my sword and it intercepted his at the exactly correct time. We fought with jabs, parries, and swings for a while till I disarmed him and had my sword at his neck.

"παράδοση?" I asked him

"ναί!" he said, anxious to move his neck

"Where did you learn to fight like that, that was amazing!" Eragon said

"I learn here, at camp, it helps me control my ADHD." I replied "Come on, i'll show you around camp."

"Okay, what is this place called anyway?" he asked

"Camp Half-Blood."

"Um, okay..."

**Sorry for making Percy's POV so short, I think I might add Arya's POV with a search for Eragon**


End file.
